Blackalblade
| population = | races = | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = Gems, jewelry | currency = | comrefs = | government = Plutocracy | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = Yes | locations = Yes | organizations = Yes | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Blackalblade was a small city and the capital of Ondeeme in the Border Kingdoms. Geography The town was located on the border of Ondeeme and The Barony of Great Oak near the western edge of Qurth Forest. Government The city was governed by a council of eight merchants, which would choose three of its members to head it. This council was influenced by a group of local wizards called the Slee. Trade Blackalblade was one of the weathiest cities in the Border Kingdoms and was famed for its gem-cutting and jewellery-making industry. Its location near the Raundawn Hill gave it access to a plentiful supply of raw gems. The council would hire famous gem-cutters from abroad to work their trade for the benefit of the city. The city was home to the Sparkling Hall, the first human school of gem-cutting and jewellery-making. Gems and jewelry from Blackalblade were seen adorning many nobles across Faerû. There were several inns located in the city. The most popular inns were Naraxalan's on Gardlaer Street, Orlisk's Orb on The Street of Stallions, and The Old Knight on Reldruth Street. Blackalblade was home to a unique type of festhall called a drauda. They ranged from regular taverns with some gambling and gossip to dark, violent establishments filled with illicit business. * Droum's Beard was located on Turnwall Lane, and was a large drauda with a whole central floor for dancing and other exhibits. * Skaeling's Scorpion was located on Sarkskull Lane, and was a "dark" or "blood" drauda infamous for illicit activity. * The Burning Mask was located on Dragonfang Street, and was a "dark" or "blood" drauda infamous for illicit activity. * The Laughing Nazir was located on Glaudra Lane, and was known for gambling. * The Sunset Cloak was located on Darcandle Street and was the most expensive drauda. Defenses Law and order were maintained by the Kauroanars, a constabulary of roughly 70 men led by Lord Mace Heldraego Rauntlet. Their base of operations was Lawgauntlet Hall on Murloar Street, which also housed the Hall of Law and the constabulary armory and barracks. Inhabitants * Astlur Adaunt, council member and master weaver originally from the Sword Coast North. * Lord Mace Heldraego Rauntlet, originally from Calimshan and in charge of the Kauroanars. * Ildyn Onsypir, a gem-cutter from Athkatla. * Nardarra Leonpur, council member and seller of scents and potions originally from Calimshan. * Urthe Crownshimmer, a gem-cutter from Baldur's Gate. * Ylothin Tlarst, council member and moneylender from Rashemen. History The city was named after Kururn Blackalblade, a famous pirate who built the first house in what would become the city. Appendix Further Reading * References Connections Category:Locations in the Border Kingdoms Category:Locations in South Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Settlements Category:Human settlements